There's No Disgrace Like Home
Starring Roles #Cuddles #Giggles #Lumpy #Petunia #Cub Featuring Roles #Truffles #Fatty #Toad #Otus #Fiora #Robo Star #Senior #Spot #Waddles Plot The episode begins with Cuddles and Giggles in the living room, pushing and shoving each other, while having an argument. Lumpy quickly rushes in to break them up. He tells them to get the bad behavior out of their system, because they are going to Truffles' company picnic, and he doesn’t want his family to embarrass him in front of Truffles. In the kitchen, Lumpy admires all of the gelatin desserts that Petunia has prepared for the picnic. Lumpy is hoping to earn brownie points with Truffles because Truffles commented once before on how he liked Petunia's gelatin dessert. The HTFs drive to Truffles' mansion and each family member carries a dessert in their lap. As they arrive at the mansion and walk up to the front door, Lumpy reminds his family that they need to behave and show him some love and/or respect. At the front door to the mansion, Truffles greets his guests. The kid in the family ahead of the HTFs, makes a smart aleck comment, and Truffles orders Fatty to fire the father of the child. A nervous Lumpy and the rest of the family make it through their greeting with Truffles without incident. Cut to the backyard of the mansion where Lumpy once again tells his family that they have to act normal. Cuddles and Giggles quickly run off to play in the water fountain and Lumpy chases after them leaving Petunia and Cub behind. Another woman carrying a baby approaches Petunia and suggests that they go place their babies in the nursery and grab a glass of punch together. Petunia is reluctant at first, but then after seeing Lumpy chase the misbehaving kids around the backyard she decides to have a glass of punch. Cut back to Lumpy who is disciplining Cuddles, when Fatty comes over a loudspeaker and announces the father-son sack race. Lumpy reminds Cuddles that they have to let Truffles win. Meanwhile, Petunia is conversing with all the wives of the workers; she begins to get a little tipsy from having a little too much punch. Back to the sack race, where Fatty gives Truffles a head start and then fires the starting gun. Truffles is out in front of everyone, when suddenly Cuddles can’t stand it anymore and decides to make a break for the finish line. Lumpy quickly hops up ahead and tackles Cuddles just short of the finish line, allowing Truffles to finish first. Meanwhile, a heavily intoxicated Petunia leads all the women in a song and dance number, when Lumpy, who is chasing Cuddles and Giggles, runs by and is shocked at Petunia’s behavior. He quickly whisks her away from the punch and tells her to keep it together because Truffles is about to give a toast. Everyone at the picnic gathers as Truffles gives a toast, he thanks everyone for coming, but tells them all to leave immediately as the hounds will be released in 10 minutes. Everyone heads out, and Lumpy notices the family ahead of them; the son gives the father a kiss and tells him he had a great time. Truffles witnesses this, and Lumpy overhears Truffles tell Fatty to give that man a raise. Lumpy quickly turns around, and tells Cuddles to give him a kiss; Cuddles reluctantly agrees, Lumpy puts on a cheesy smile, and Truffles is not amused. Outside in the parking lot Lumpy confronts the father from the "perfect" family ahead of him, and tells him he can stop the fake cornball routine. But the father doesn’t understand what Lumpy is talking about. Lumpy watches as the two kids from the "perfect" family politely open the car door for each other and he notices that the wife offers to drive the family home after a long day. Lumpy turns to his family and sees Cuddles and Giggles fighting over the backseat and Petunia in the front seat, who looks like she is about to vomit. As the "perfect" family drives off, Lumpy envisions the clouds opening up and a beam a sunlight coming down upon them as they float up to the Heavens. When Lumpy turns back to his family, he envisions them as devilish creatures trying to pull him down to Hell. Lumpy, ashamed of his family, drives them home. The next day Petunia and the kids eat TV dinners in the living room and watch TV together when Lumpy walks in and decides that tonight they are all going to eat at the dinner table like a normal family. Cut to everyone seated at the dinner table, Giggles asks if he is happy now and when Lumpy says yes, everyone begins piling food into their mouths. Lumpy yells at them to stop and tells Cuddles to offer a prayer first before everyone eats. Cuddles half attempt at a prayer forces Lumpy to lead a prayer of his own. During his prayer he expresses his dissatisfaction with the way his family behaves. When Petunia and the kids tell Lumpy they think that nothing is wrong with the family, Lumpy decides to prove to them that there is something wrong. He leads the family in a tour around the neighborhood, peeking into random houses to observe their neighbors family life. The first house they peek into contains a happy family sitting down to a nice fancy dinner. Cuddles suggests that this family is the exception to the rule and Lumpy shows his family another house. Inside the next house, the two parents have a nice conversation with their son. But the father hears the HTFs just outside his window and chases them off with a shotgun. The HTFs run off into another families’ yard, walk up to the window and peek in. Only after Cuddles comments about what a dump the place is and after Lumpy tramples the flowerbed, do they realize that it is actually their house. Everyone goes back inside except for a bummed Lumpy, who announces that he is going to Toad's for a while. At Toad's, Lumpy sits at the bar, watches some boxing on TV and drinks a beer when Otus and Fiora, the two local corruptible cops, stop in for a beer. They mention that they are searching for a family a prowlers and their scent dog goes crazy when he picks up Lumpy’s scent. Lucky for Lumpy, the cops are oblivious to the dog and leave without incident. Lumpy explains what is on his mind to Toad and Robo Star and when Robo Star tells Lumpy that he got dealt a bad hand and that no one could control his kids, Lumpy becomes defensive with Robo Star and punches him in the face. An unfazed Robo Star pounds Lumpy on the top of the head and Lumpy goes down hard; mimicking the fight on TV. As Lumpy lies on the ground he looks up at the TV and sees a commercial for Senior's Family Therapy Center. Senior claims he can fix any family's problems or double their money back. Lumpy suddenly realizes the answer to his problems and dials the toll free phone number from the commercial. Petunia and the kids watch an untitled Waddles & Spot, when Lumpy walks in the living room and announces he has made an appointment at Senior's Family Therapy Center. The family balks at the idea, but Lumpy is insistent even though it is going to cost $250. Lumpy decides to use the money from the kids’ college fund to pay for the appointment. But when it is revealed that the fund has only $85.50 in it, Lumpy goes to extreme measures and pawns the TV for the remainder of the needed money. The family pleads with him not to, but Lumpy is on a mission to make his family better. In the waiting room at the Family Therapy Center, Lumpy approaches the cashier with $250 in cash and as he holds the money in his hand he begins to wonder if the therapy will be worth it. But when Lumpy sees a happy family heavily resembling their family exit from a treatment session, Lumpy becomes determined again to make his family better. Lumpy plunks the money down and Senior comes out into the waiting room to greet the HTFs. The therapy treatment begins as Senior brings them into another room, sits them down and asks them each to draw a picture that represents the source of their unhappiness. Petunia and the kids all draw a picture of Lumpy, while Lumpy gets lost in the task and begins drawing a picture of an airplane. Senior explains to Lumpy that he is viewed as a stern authority figure. When Cuddles chimes and agrees with Senior, Lumpy becomes filled with rage, picks up a lamp and threatens to smash Cuddles with it. Senior calms Lumpy down and asks the family to try a different exercise. The next exercise involves the family beating each other with giant foam mallets. The exercise doesn't seem to work though, as the family grows tired of swinging the mallets; the exercise ends when Cuddles removes the foam from his mallet and whacks Senior in the knee with it. Senior can see that the HTF family is not responding to conventional treatment, so his next exercise for the family is a bit different. He places each of the HTFs in their own chair, hooked up to deliver an electric shock. Each chair has buttons that when pressed will deliver an electric shock to another corresponding chair. With all of the HTFs strapped in, Senior instructs them only to shock someone else if that person hurts them emotionally. But the exercise goes haywire when everyone goes free for all and mashes the buttons shocking each other repeatedly. The lights in the Family Therapy Center and all across HTF Town dim and fade. A quick cut to Truffles shows that he is loving all the energy use. Back at the Family Therapy Center Senior screams at the HTFs to stop, but no one listens and Senior is forced to pull the plug on the machine because the HTFs are overheating it. Senior kicks the HTFs out, but before he can, Lumpy demands double his money back just like the commercial said. Once outside, Senior pays Lumpy $500 and the HTFs happily walk away. They all feel a sense of camaraderie with each other and feel good for having 'earned' the $500. Everyone expresses their love towards Lumpy and he announces that with the $500 he is going to buy a brand new TV. Category:Simpsons Episodes Category:Copied Episodes